outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Van West
Van West is the son of Cheryl and Wolf West, twin brother of Jethro and older brother of Pascalle and Loretta. Biography Early Life Van was born to Cheryl and Wolf West in 1984 a few minutes after his twin brother Jethro. Getting stuck in a freezer at an early age while playing hide and seek, which caused him to possibly have severe brain damage linking to his apparent dumb nature. Van attended Chris Amon Primary School, where he met Munter and Aurora Bay. Van would also often hang out with Billy Grady. When he was 15 years old, Van was expelled from school because he crapped under the stage before assembly in the middle of summer, two weeks in a row and was caught with his pants down. Van started dating Aurora but never saw her again after his 16th birthday. Van and Munter attended Shadbolt High School. Season One We are first introduced to Van as a slightly stupid young offender who has recently robbed the home of an Asian businessman and is now wanted by the police. Cheryl, his mother, is hassled by Tracy Hong, the daughter of the businessman, who requests the return of a priceless statue, a family heirloom. However, his father Wolf advises him that perhaps the statue contains drugs, so Van smashes it open. When Cheryl discovers this she is furious, and she decides that the family are getting out of the crime business; she gets Van a job helping the Hongs around the house to make up for his actions. (Slings And Arrows) While working at the Hong house, Van is seduced by Suzy Hong unaware she is Mr Hong's wife. She continues to have an affair even when Van questions why and Mr Hong wonders why Van is not doing his jobs to a good enough standard. Later on, Jethro hires Van and Munter to break into Hugh's apartment and steal a folder he is holding there. When Billy Grady dies, Van starts to feel extremely guilty and to feel better and get some money for Wolf's appeal, he goes on a crime spree. Jethro stops him though saying he doesn't want Van to end up in jail. Wolf sets Van up with a job to help Sparky burn down The Video Hut, but Van pulls out. Van, while having sex with Suzy Hong, sees the opportunity to have sex with her step-daughter, Tracy Hong. Suzy announces she pregnant, and then Jethro has sex with Tracy while pretending to be Van. Van is annoyed and shocked at both these things. Van, threatens to quit, but Mr Hong, happy with Van's work, employs him at The Lucky Dollar Store. On his first day, a bunch of trading cards go missing and Van accuses the delivery company, belonging to Mr Doslic. the father of Pascalle's best friend, Draska. He gets very angry at the accusations and a race war starts. But Van tells Draska that it was Eric to protect Munter, who really stole the cards. Eric gets beaten up and the race wars stop. After this Draska and Van start dating. Van notices out the back of the Lucky Dollar store, that a Tongan family put a large sum of money in their car daily before going to lunch. Van and Munter break into the car and steal the money. When the police get involved, Draska takes the money for 'safe keeping'. It's not long before the police are after both Van and Draska. They get kicked out of both the West House and the Doslic house. Draska rents out a dodgy flat and the two stay there. Though later Loretta steals the money. Draska suggests that she and Van should marry and Van unwittingly agrees. Though, as the wedding takes place, Wolf arrives and tells Draska he does not support the wedding. Van decides not to marry Draska and she runs away down the street. Season Two Outrageous Fortune: The Movie Season Three Season Four Season Six Van gets married to a girl named Elena they get married at the backyard at the west house Relationships Elena Borodovnia Van meets Elena when he signs up to a business course and accidentally goes to the wrong class. Aurora Bay Before Aurora and Van became a couple, they knew each other from their primary school, where Van had lifted up Aurora's skirt and they were very close. However, at Van and Jethro's 16th birthday, Aurora was planning on letting Van take her virginity, as a birthday present to him. But somehow Jethro got pulled away by Aurora (thinking he was Van) and they both ended up having sex on Van's bed, where he caught them, but didn't say anything. Afterwards, Aurora left Shadbolt High at 16 and returned a few years later now as a Biker Chick to the leader of the Horsemen, Tyson. Van had not seen her until Aurora turned up at a Hoochie Mama competition, where she came third overall. They talked and it was at this confrontation that Van found out what really happened on his 16th birthday. Van then goes looking for Aurora, and when he is unable to find her, Pascalle tells him that she is now living with the biker gang, The Horsemen. Van then goes to The Horsemen's hideout to try and take Aurora away, sneaking in as a Pizza delivery guy, but she couldn't because of being the girlfriend of their leader, Tyson. But Aurora had gotten Van's cell number and they kept in contact through calls. Cheryl, realising that Van is deeply in love with Aurora, arranges for Aurora to come regularly to the West house, under the guise of working as a model for Hoochie Mama, so that they could spend time together. Then when the big gang meet went down, Van, along with the help of Munter, snuck Aurora out under Tyson's nose. Her relationship with Tyson ends with a showdown at the West house, after he discovers Aurora there and she explains to him that she is in love with Van and has been for a long time. He begrudgingly accepts this revelation but not before he flattens Van on his way out. Van and Aurora move forward in their relationship with Aurora accepting Van's proposal and living full-time at the West House. Sometime later it is revealed that Aurora is working as a carer to Tyson, who is now confined to a wheelchair after the disbandment of the Horsemen gang. This makes Van extremely jealous and after he narks on Tyson and his drug stash, it tragically leads to Aurora's death. Behind the scenes Van was named after Van Halen, an American hard rock band. It was "probably" chosen by Wolf, according to series creator Rachel Lang."Jools asks Rachel" Outrageous Fortune – The Official Site. February 13, 2008. References West, Van